


Scavenger Hunt

by Levis_turtles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: Alternatively titled: Billdip Week - Halloween 2016So, I've taken all of the prompts and based one chapter of a seven-chapter fic on each of them. Dipper goes to a Halloween party, meets a sexy stranger (Bill) and agrees to go on a scavenger hunt with him. What happens next will warm your heart...





	1. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is halloween, so here's Dipper and Bill's adventure beginning at a Halloween Party

It was the kind of party that Mabel loved, and Dipper avoided with every fibre of his being. The music was loud, the people were drunk, and Mabel, with a tug on the elastic strap of his F-Society mask, had run off with Candy and Grenda – this year they were the Ghostbusters, the fourth team member someone Dipper had yet to meet.

He hadn’t managed to spot her again since.

But he didn’t mind that much. It was a good opportunity to get out of the house, and the drink he had been given upon walking through the door was sweet and didn’t taste like alcohol at all. He wasn’t all that into drinking, mostly because he wasn’t the type to break the law – nineteen was still far too young to be drinking – but he was visiting Mabel at her University in Britain right now, so technically, it was legal. He took a sip, and sighed when whatever was in the cup burned his throat on the way down. 

He had just registered that he liked the song the DJ had started to play – Come with Me Now, by the KONGOS – when a throat was cleared beside him. Dipper jumped, and the devil at his shoulder grinned. “Hi.”

Dipper blinked. The last thing he had expected was a British boy to come up and directly speak to him. Before he greeted him back, he said, “Are you talking to me?”

Dark eyes looked him up and down. “I am.” The boy was a few inches shorter than Dipper, but the way he held himself made him seem so much larger. His eyes were dark, smile even darker. “We were about to go play some games, but we’re one man down. You don’t look like you’re doing anything – wanna join?”

Dipper glanced around, just in case he had been mistaken and the boy was not actually speaking to him, after all. But there was no one else. The boy’s eyebrow was raised, a tiny, almost unnoticeable smirk hinting at his mouth.

Mabel was nowhere to be seen, and Dipper would be damned if he spent the whole night alone because she ditched him and he was too awkward to find someone else. “Sure,” he said. “Why not?”

The boy grinned. “Excellent.” He turned a look over his shoulder, and across the room, another boy waved. “Will,” the boy said, “he’s in. Write him down.”

For a moment, Dipper was taken aback. The boy across the room was exactly the same as the one in front of him. But at the same time, he wasn’t. Dipper supposed he should have been used to twins by now – he had been one all his life – but there was something entirely different about seeing others, just like him, but not.

“What’s his name?” Will called back. His voice was quiet, his yell softer than most people spoke in a whisper.

The other boy turned back to Dipper. “What’s your name?”

“Dipper Pines.” 

He grinned. “Bill Cipher.” He took hold of Dipper’s hand and gave it a rough shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Come on,” Bill said, pulling on Dipper’s hand to drag him across the room. “We’re going to be late.” He caught hold of Will with his other hand as they passed him, and the second boy met Dipper’s eyes over his brother’s back.

“Hello.” Up close, Dipper could see a faint glimmer of silver eye make-up outlining Will’s eyes. He and Bill seemed to have settled on a theme for their costumes, like Dipper and Mabel had once done – Will was an angel, and Bill was the devil.

“Hi,” Dipper said, with a smile. “I’m Dipper.”

“Will.”

“I heard.” Colour rose to Will’s cheeks, and Dipper’s smile widened. “Your accent is different,” he said. “It doesn’t sound as English as everyone else’s.”

“We’re Welsh,” Bill said, jumping in to the conversation just as he tried to squeeze their conglomerate through the door leading out to the yard. He released Dipper’s arm when they were outside, and the air was cold where Bill’s hand had once been.

Turning to Will, Bill said, “Take care of him. I’m just gonna go ask Square-Face where we’re supposed to be going.” Will nodded, and with a brief glance in Dipper’s direction, Bill was turning away from them and walking across the vast expanse of lawn.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at Will. “Square face?”

“Bill’s pet name for Tad – the guy whose house this is. He gives nicknames to everyone.” 

“Why?”

Will shrugged. “I’ve asked him a few times, but he always manages to change the subject. I figured that if he wanted to keep it a secret that badly, I should just let him.”

Dipper nodded. “So,” he said, desperate not to allow their conversation to fall to an awkward silence. “Do you do this a lot? Partying, I mean.”

Will shook his head. “Not really. Bill dragged me out to this one – I don’t like things like this, usually.” He looked nervously at Dipper from the corner of his eye, as if afraid of his reaction. 

Dipper said, “I’m exactly the same. I’m only here today because my sister blackmailed me into it." 

Will giggled – Dipper had never heard a boy giggle like that before, it was sweet. Dipper thought that Will was nice, and it was a night for heedless risks and no regrets – he would ‘go there’, as Mabel so elegantly put it. Will said, “That sounds like something Bill would do. What does she have on you?”

“A video of me singing Dancing Queen into a hairbrush,” Dipper said. “I don’t think she’s cruel enough to actually show anyone, but I wasn’t going to risk it.”

“Bill would have uploaded it to YouTube,” Will said, still smiling.

“Uploaded what to YouTube?” Both Will and Dipper turned, to where Bill stood, holding two pieces of paper to his chest. He eyed them with lifted eyebrows.

“An embarrassing video,” Will said. “What’s that?”

Bill handed one of the pages to Will. “Treasure map,” he said. “We’re doing a scavenger hunt. The team with the most items at the end of the night wins.”

“We’re working in teams?” Will cast a worried glance at Dipper, and Dipper felt a warmth encompass his heart – Will was worried about him? “Who’s Dipper going to go with?”

“Pines will be with me,” Bill said, catching hold of Dipper’s sleeve and tugging him a step closer. “You’re going with Strange – you can thank me later.”

Redness rose to Will’s cheeks, and Dipper’s chest had the discourtesy to feel hollow – bitter disappointment made his heart ache. But there was no use dwelling on that. He looked at Bill. “When do we go?”

“As soon as-” a loud whistle interrupted him, and Bill beamed. “Scratch that-” he caught Dipper’s wrist “-we leave now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is a devil  
> Will is an Angel  
> Mabel is Erin Gilbert  
> Dipper is Elliot (Mr. Robot)


	2. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill go to a Haunted House in search of the first item on the list
> 
> Alternatively: I have no idea how Scavenger Hunts work

“So, what are you hiding under that mask?”

Dipper’s hand went automatically to his face, which was still covered by the frail plastic of his Mr Robot mask. “Nothing special,” he said, turning his head to look at the boy walking at his side.

“If you say so,” Bill said, flashing you a smile. He had a nice smile, Dipper supposed. The sort of straight teeth Mabel would kill for, asymmetric dimples and pink lips. He glanced down at the map in his hands. “We’re almost there.” 

“Right.” The first item on the scavenger hunt, a gargoyle, would be in the castle at the edge of town. It had been transformed into a haunted house for the holiday, and Bill had insisted that they would be the only people to get one.

Dipper didn’t understand why until they arrived.

The castle was old, the kind of medieval stronghold with battlements and canons and uneven stones that were perfect for climbing. It was the sort of place that would send a shiver up Dipper’s spine in broad daylight; in the middle of the night, it was terrifying.

“We have to go in there?” Dipper asked.

Bill snorted, “Scared?” 

Dipper shook his head, and with a roll of his eyes, Bill continued on his way to the castle. “The first item on the list is a gargoyle,” he said. “There are a few on the top of the tower, but it’s not part of the tour. We’ll have to sneak away from the planned route and make our way to the top ourselves.” Dipper gulped, more afraid of having to break the rules than the creepy, old, dark, _creepy_ castle. Bill nudged his shoulder. “And don’t be scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Dipper said. “My sister and I used to do stuff like this all the time.”

Bill snorted. “Sure you did. Anyway, there’s nothing in that castle that can possibly be more frightening than me. So let’s go.”

Dipper nodded, and followed Bill across to the main entrance. He paid for their admission – at a discount, because Bill winked at the girl and apparently that actually worked for him – and they slipped inside.

They walked through the halls, and Dipper looked at Bill. He supposed he was attractive, in a way. His face was unusual, the kind that couldn’t really be considered conventionally attractive, but it was interesting. He had high cheekbones, dark eyes set beneath plucked black eyebrows. His hair was yellow, not just blond, but _yellow,_ and his skin was that sort of tanned colour that came from spending a lot of time outdoors.

He was dressed as the devil, a cliché costume if ever Dipper saw one, but he pulled it off spectacularly. Black, ripped jeans that clung to his legs like a second skin, a black shirt that gaped at the neck to reveal two beautifully sculpted collarbones. A black, forked tail swished behind him as he walked, black horns popped out of his hair, and black eyeliner lined his eyes, which were-

Looking right at him.

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

Dipper thanked the gods for his mask, which hid how red he could feel his face becoming. “No,” Dipper said. “I was just-”

“Staring,” Bill said. “Yes. I noticed.” He stared at Dipper intensely for a moment, before his face broke out into a grin. “It’s okay,” he said, through a laugh. “I don’t blame you – I’d stare at me, too.” 

“Gotta love that modesty.” 

“What do I have to be modest ab _ohmyfucking_ God!”

Bill didn’t get to finish his sentence, because, at that moment, a masked figure jumped out at him. The figure erupted into a fit of laughter, and Bill, who had thrown himself at Dipper, continued to cling to his arm.

“Nothing in this castle could possibly be more frightening than me,” Dipper said, mockingly. Bill glared up at him, like an angered cat, and Dipper laughed.

“I don’t see what’s funny,” Bill said. 

“That guy just scared you shitless.”

“I have a heart condition.”

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t. But if I did, I’d be dead right now.”

“If you had a heart condition,” Dipper said, “you wouldn’t have come anywhere near this place. Because you’re a scaredy cat.”

“Cats are ferocious warriors,” Bill said. “And it’s perfectly normal to be startled – not _afraid_ – when people jump out at you in a dark old house.”

They continued down the hall for a few minutes, in search of what, Dipper didn’t know. It was only when they turned a corner that Dipper remembered, “You’re still holding my arm. You know that, right?”

Bill nodded. “You have a nice arm, and next time someone jumps out at me, I’m going to bludgeon them with it.”

“You’re going to use my arm as a murder weapon?”

“I could use something else, if you’d like.” Bill smirked, and Dipper’s face flamed. He chuckled, “That’s what I thought.”

They walked for a further five minutes, delving deeper into the dark labyrinth of corners and corridors, until they ground to a stop at an old, wooden door.

“This is it,” Bill said.

“Are you sure?”

Bill nodded. He let go of Dipper’s arm to push the door open, and he stepped inside. He fumbled around for a second, and a moment after that, a light flickered on, illuminating a spiralling stone staircase.

“Come on,” Bill said, starting up the stairs, and Dipper followed in silence. At the top of the staircase was another door, and Bill opened it. The damp wood creaked, the sound resonating around the empty space of the roof. 

“I was wondering,” Dipper said, as Bill led the way to the edge of the space, where the gargoyles were. “How are we going to take a gargoyle?”

Bill looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows half way to his hairline. “Are you serious?”

Dipper nodded.

“We just have to take a picture of one,” he said. “Preferably with the two of us in it, to prove we actually found one.”

“Oh,” Dipper said. “That’s a little anticlimactic.”

“Did you think I was going to make you carry a stone gargoyle around for the rest of the night?” He snorted a laugh. “How would you have detached it from the roof? It’s built in.”

“I didn’t think that far ahead,” Dipper said. “Whose phone do you want to use?”

“Mine will do. Come here.” Dipper did as he was told, and Bill wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He held the phone up in front of them, but he didn’t take the picture. “Wait." 

“What’s wrong?” Dipper asked.

Bill said, “You have to take your mask off, or they won’t believe we actually did it.”

Dipper frowned. “I don’t think they’re that strict.”

“I know the judges,” Bill said, insistently. “They are.”

Dipper didn’t really want to take his mask off. He liked the anonymity it gave him – he liked that, if he made an ass of himself tonight, no one would know about in the morning. But Bill was staring at him with big eyes, and Dipper knew he seriously wanted to win this thing, and he was reaching behind his head and removing the mask before he even knew that he wanted to.

“Shit,” Bill said, when the mask came away and Dipper’s face was bared to the world. “You’re kinda cute.”

And, just like that, Dipper wished he had never taken it off. Because his face was on _fire_ , and the redder he felt himself glow, the wider Bill’s grin became.

“Scratch that,” he said, when Dipper was about as red as he could possibly go, “you’re definitely cute.”

And, what do you know? He _could_ get redder.

“Just take the picture,” Dipper muttered. Bill laughed at him, and pulled him close to his side.

Bill was warm against him, and the arm around his shoulder was strangely... nice? Bill’s thumb moved to take the photo, but before it landed, fast enough that Dipper didn’t even see him move in the phone’s screen, Bill planted a kiss to Dipper’s cheek.

It was over as quickly as it began. Bill let go, took a few steps away, and smiled down at his phone. “That one’s a keeper,” he said, without showing Dipper the shot. “Now, let’s go. The next thing on the list is on the other side of town.”

Dipper slipped the mask back on, and pretended not to see the almost disappointed look Bill gave him as a result.


	3. Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prize number two is at an outdoor cinema <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one today my lovelies

The second item was another that they couldn’t physically take – Dipper heard it before they were near it, and he saw the people gathered around it before he saw it. An outdoor cinema, an old horror movie projected on to the side of the library. 

Dipper knew the film – it was an old vampire movie, with horrid special effects and terrible acting. But, to his ten year old mind, it had been the most frightening thing he had ever seen. He had slept in Mabel’s bed for a week after watching it, and even after that, he had slept with his bedroom light on.

The people sat around watching the film looked exactly how Dipper would expect a bunch of people who enjoyed outdoor cinema to look – absolutely fucking freezing. Hundreds of people sat in a close huddle, like penguins, with fleecy blankets wrapped around their shoulders and bowls of half-frozen snacks between their legs.

When they were halfway into the field, close to the back of the massive crowd, Bill stopped and sat down. Dipper copied, and immediately regretted it as he felt moisture from the dewy grass seep into his trousers. He shivered, and Bill raised an eyebrow. “Cold?”

Dipper nodded, because with the hairs on his arms standing on end and vicious shivers shaking his shoulders, he could hardly deny it.

Bill said, “We won’t stay long, then. Just come here so we can take the picture.” 

Dipper hesitated a second before shuffling closer to Bill, stopping with their shoulders just an inch or two apart. Bill looked at the distance between them as if it had directly offended him. Dipper said, “Your phone again? It would probably be easier if we just used the one.” 

Bill had his phone out in a flash, and he wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulder, pulling him close. He didn’t ask Dipper to remove the mask, and he didn’t make any further moves to encroach on his personal space. He was just about to click the button when Dipper had an idea – a sort of revenge plot, if you will. He shifted to the side, and rested his head against Bill’s.

Only, Bill wasn’t expecting it, and apparently Dipper weighed a lot more than he thought he did, because then they were falling.

Their foreheads thumped together, and Dipper’s head swam as he registered that he had a mouth full of hair that did not belong to him. He spat out the golden strands, and Bill groaned.

“Sorry,” Dipper said. “I shouldn’t have-”

His words were cut off by his own startled squawk. Because Bill had wrapped his arms around Dipper’s shoulder, thrown a leg over his back, and flipped them.

Bill was poised over Dipper, his eyes gleaming with mirth as a smirk slowly took over the lower half of his face. Bill said, “You can’t beat me at my own game, kid." 

Dipper sighed, but that quickly turned into a laugh when he realised the situation they were in. He stared up at Bill, with the light of the movie setting his hair alight like a golden halo and his eyes, dark and beautiful, staring down. Bill raised a hand to Dipper’s face and pushed the mask back, and Dipper let him.

He tried to ignore the way his heart was pounding, his legs spread to accommodate Bill were trembling, his cheeks numb from the cold were burning. But it was futile. Bill smiled, and then there was a flash.

Bill had taken the photo. Of them, in the world’s most compromising position.

That _fuck_!

Bill rolled away from Dipper, tucking his phone back into his pocket as he rose swiftly to his feet. Dipper stayed where he was, laid out on the floor, aghast.

When Bill looked back at him, he cackled. “Come on,” he said, offering Dipper a hand. “We’ve got more places to go.” 

Dipper scowled (read: pouted) and made a point of getting up by himself. He slipped his mask back on to his face, and cast a long, scathing look at Bill before he started across the field.

“Where are we going next?” He asked, not bothering to look if Bill was keeping up. He didn’t get an answer, and he was about to swallow his pride and look back when he felt an arm slide around his shoulders.

“Into the woods,” Bill said. “Promise you won’t murder me in there?”

“I won’t make promises I don’t know I can keep,” Dipper said. He didn’t shove Bill’s arm away – not because he liked it! Bill was just warm, and Dipper was freezing – he was exploiting him, using him, taking advantage of- Oh, who was he kidding? He was a thirsty child and Bill was hot and Dipper was loving every last bit of it.

Bill barked a laugh, and for a second, Dipper felt a genuine spike of panic that Bill had heard his thoughts. But he hadn’t. Bill said, “Gotta respect that,” and led Dipper across the field, towards a vast, dense expanse of trees.


End file.
